Bad Dudes
Bad Dudes is a song by Action Adventure World, released on the World 1-3 EP. Credits * Duane Zuwala - Vocals/Production * Robert Sloan - Lead guitar * President's voice clips taken from the audiobook of Barack Obama's Dreams From My Father Music * Stages 2/5 BGM Lyrics Duane: Bad Dudes with attitudes, Ninjas took the president and that's just rude I'm down for a burger, don't mind a fight... Fuck a damn ninja, pass the ketchup alright I'll punch a ninja in the face Kick a ninja in the junk Grab a ninja, kill a ninja Jam a ninja in the trunk I'm a ninja killing motherfucker Blade's the name Straight up Die hard like John McClane The Dragon Ninja ain't shit to me I'm regulating like warren G now you Never met a motherfucker like me Bad Dude through and through, fucking check my knee out, Killing ninjas on a fuckin train Damn ninjas must've lost their brains Cause I'm the tiger that you cannot tame I'm the Bad Dude Blade and fucking insane right? Tear em' down knock em all on the ground baby We don't fuck around motherfucker come on! I got the fist you get to know I got the moves to hurt you slow I got the Knuckle to make knee buckle So tuck you knees under your butt motherfucker I got the rings to print your face I got a shoe I need to lace I got the time and I'm taking what's mine Can't deal with all of this crime bitch come on Bad Dudes with attitudes Ninjas stole the president and that's just rude I'm down for a burger, don't mind a scuffle... Hey ninja ... Ninja: What's up? Duane: Fuckin taste my knuckle Ninja: Ahh! Trip a ninja on a train I'll smack a ninja with a chuck Dodge a ninja star, laugh, Kick a ninja in the nuts I'm a ninja killing mutilator, Blade's the name Straight up war hero like John McCain Hey Dragon ninja I'm gonna stomp your face It's a stupid ass fucking dragon mask anyway Just like a ninja always running away Jump up on that bitch put a ninja in his place Knock him out and get the chopper on the ground Here comes the president walking out Motherfucker who's the Bad Dude now As I put the burger into my mouth motherfucker Tear em' down knock em all on the ground baby We don't fuck around motherfucker come on! I got the fist you get to know I got the moves to hurt you slow I got the Knuckle to make knee buckle So tuck you knees under your butt motherfucker I got the rings to print your face I got a shoe I need to lace I got the time and I'm taking what's mine Can't deal with all of this crime bitch come on I got the fist you get to know I got the moves to hurt you slow I got the Knuckle to make knee buckle So tuck you knees under your butt motherfucker I got the rings to print your face I got a shoe I need to lace I got the time and I'm taking what's mine Can't deal with all of this crime bitch come on Aw man, these burgers are delicious. Think we can get some fries, too? President: You ain't my bitch, nigga. Buy your own damn fries. Duane: Man, it must've sucked being kidnapped by ninjas. President: Now, you know that guy ain't shit. Sorry-ass motherfucker got nothing on me. Duane: I didn't know the president was allowed to say things like that. President: There are white folks, and then there are ignorant motherfuckers like you. Video Trivia * The line "Straight-up Die Hard like John McClane" references the movie Die Hard. "Straight-up war hero like John McCain" references John McCain, the 2008 Republican presidential candidate who served in the Vietnam War. * "Regulating like Warren G" references Warren G's song "Regulate". * The audio for the president is taken from the audiobook of 44th President Barack Obama's memoir, Dreams From My Father, read by Obama himself. The quotes specifically come from Obama's friend, Ray, and have become well-known. Category:Action Adventure World Category:Songs Category:World 1-3 EP